A Psycho Surprise: Part I
by M. C
Summary: Different take on when Alyssa discovers the Elephant Crystal... instead, Master Org drains it of power and uses it to resurrect


**A Psycho Surprise: Part I**

_By M. C._

**Disclaimer: **_I neither own the fabulous Power Ranger franchise, which belong to PR god Haim Saban. No harm or copyright infringement is implied. *smirks* This was inspired at next week's teaser for PRWF and *partly* by the marvelous response I got from Jack Guzman, the Black Bison Wild Force Ranger. *another smirk* Critique is always appreciated. As you know, this a budding Cole and Taylor romance, as hinted in the show. C/T 'shippers are welcome to read, though there won't be any chemistry in Part I. W/J romance in here, also. Translations of this and other fics will be translated into German, French, Spanish and Italian will be available in a couple of weeks. (And_**no_, I_**_'m NOT a biggie in either of the languages. I'm using a handy-dandy web site: http://www.FreeTranslations.com for those foreign fic lovers out there.)_

**SUMMARY: **_Master Org forces Princess Shayla to summon the ancient power, of that he will use to summon our *favorite* villains, no, NOT Rita and Zedd, some five villains of which of that have encounters with past Rangers and probably some MORE deliciously nasty villains, as the title suggests. But this is only Part I. More to come in the later future. PG for some action violence and a mild threat of torture._

"Do it," hissed Master Org, in Princess Shayla's ear, "or I will slowly kill you in the most horrible way possible." 

Princess Shayla carefully knelt beneath the ancient seal, trying to ignore Jindrax's razor-sharp blade at her back and began to chant in some unknown dialect, of that she knew from her thousand years' experience. She waved her arms dramatically after a few minutes of ancient chanting, the seal began to glow, white and pure at first, but then instantaneously turned blood red and then finally darkened to a purplish-black. 

"You've done your work perfectly, _Princess_," Master Org purred. Turning to the cowering Jindrax and Toxica, he beckoned. Jindrax and Toxica got up, jerked the princess up from her feet and rudely herded her off. 

"Now," Mater Org's face was lit, his face marveling at the power that lay before him. "The fun part begins." Waving his arms at the seal, the purplish-black energy was resonating from the seal was slowly sucked into his body. 

*** 

"Fin blade!" Cole shouted, as the enlarged wheel monster came at them, arms outstretched. With a bright, intense glow of red, blue, black, white and yellow energy, the immensely powerful sword appeared in the Wild Force MegaZord. 

"Bison kick!" Danny shouted, and the MegaZord executed a vicious upper kick into what seemed to be the chin of the wheel monster. 

"Wild Force!" the Rangers shouted, as the MegaZord leaped up in the air, folded itself up and then expanded back into its original shape, slashing in the monster's midsection as it headed towards Earth. With a last, loud below, the monster fell and exploded. 

"We have to get Princess Shayla!" Taylor shouted, jerking the Rangers out of their victory from beating the wheel monster who had abducted Princess Shayla. 

"Let's go!" Max shouted. "Before they hurt her!" 

*** 

Demorphing, the Rangers headed into the vast, barren cave where they had seen Toxica and Jindrax herd their mentor into. 

"Be alert," Cole instructed, as they made their way in the cavern. After some ways into their journey, the cavern split up into two pathways. "Let's split up. Taylor and I take the left path, while Danny, Max and Alyssa take the right one. If you run into trouble, morph." 

Silently nodding, the three entered the right path and made their way. As they made their way through the dark cavern, eventually punctuated by burning torches. 

They finally came across a well-lit pathway, with two long corridors, one pointing towards the left, the other to the right. The three took the left corridor. Doors were somehow carved into the hard rock on their corridor, but they seemed more like jail cells. 

"Princess Shayla!" Alyssa shouted, running towards one jail cell. Danny and Max rushed over and saw the face of their beautiful mentor. "We're going to get you out! What did Master Org do to you?" 

"He made me summon an ancient, evil power stronger than he is. Remember the story I told you, about the Animarium?" the princess asked. The Rangers nodded. 

"The five ancient warriors that I told you about had also imprisoned a great evil power that Master Org was after. They had made it so I would be the only one who could summon and destroy it. He had that monster take me so he could force me to summon it." 

"What about us?" said a voice from another jail cell. 

Danny raced over to the jail cell a few cells away from Princess Shayla's and looked. To his immense surprise, he saw the dirty, ravaged faces of Wes and Eric, the Red and Quantum Time Force Rangers. "Hey, you guys! Over here!" Danny shouted. "Master Org kidnapped Wes and Eric, the Time Force Rangers!" 

"We need to get out of here," the Princess said gravely. "All of us." 

"Right," Alyssa said. She, Max and Danny summoned their Growl Phones. "WILD ACCESS!" 

*** 

Cole and Taylor made their way through the left pathway. They came into a different, but well-lit pathway. 

"Ah, so nice of you to join us!" cackled a metallic voice, not unlike Jindrax's voice, from behind the Red and Yellow Wild Force Rangers. The Rangers spun around, to confront a stunning sight. 

Twelve Psycho Rangers stood in perfect alignment. Despite the general "evil" look to their armor, they possessed a definite attraction. Their armor was mostly black, with white highlights. However, each Ranger had their own color that was added to their helmets. Each helmet was identical, save for the color, to the others. There was a black, jagged projectile leaping off of the helmet on each side, almost like bizarre, grotesque eyebrows. White wrist and knees guards provided protection, as did appropriately colored sections of armor across their chest, torso, and shoulders. 

Each of them had a different color. Red, yellow, silver, white, blue, green, black, red, green, blue, pink and yellow. 

"Who are you?" Cole asked, eyeing Jindrax and Toxica at the head of the group of evil-looking Rangers. 

"We're the Psycho Rangers," snapped the first Red Psycho Ranger. 

"I believe you may have heard of them before," Toxica leered. "There were once five Psycho Rangers. But Master Org took the liberty of himself to bring them back and create them to suit his purpose. He created seven more to make a suitable army to defeat you and your friends. He augmented them so it would take six Rangers to take down each Psycho." 

"We're faster than you," the Pink Psycho said. 

"Smarter than you," came the reply from the Black Psycho. 

"Stronger than you," smarted the first Yellow Psycho. 

"But we're evil." Came the last reply from the second Red Psycho. 

"These clowns don't know who or what they're dealing with," Taylor grunted. She and Cole held up their Growl Phones. "WILD ACCESS!" 

*** 

"Fin Blades!" the Blue Ranger slashed at the first cell door, at the heavy lock. Sparks went up, but the door finally gave way and fell outward, which gave the Princess room enough to escape. 

"Wild Baton!" the White Ranger shouted. Plunging her powerful white baton in the door, Alyssa bodily lifted the rock door away easily, with her enhanced Ranger strength. Wes and Eric tumbled out, both wearing their morphers. 

"Let's go," Danny said, helping the Red and Quantum Rangers up. "I sense the others need our help and yours, also. Are you strong enough to morph?" 

Eric and Wes nodded. 

*** 

Fully morphed, the five Rangers ran to the source of the commotion. They finally came to where Cole and Taylor were each getting beaten down by six Psycho Rangers. 

"HI-YAHH!" Wes slashed at the first Red Psycho Ranger away from Cole with his blades, sending the Psycho back a few feet. That precious time allowed for Danny, Max, Alyssa and Eric to join in. 

"We need to fight them at a later time!" Alyssa slashed downward at both of the Pink and White Psycho Rangers with her baton. "Right now, we're getting beat!" 

The seven Rangers managed to beat the twelve Psycho Rangers off enough to get the Princess away and escape. 

*** 

Back, in the safe sanctuary of the Animarium, the Rangers were nursing various wounds, while the Princess tended to them. 

Danny was nursing a swollen bruise to his head, which had accumulated during his brief but brutal fight with Black Psycho, was analyzing the data about the new team of Psychos on a notepad. "Let's see. Master Org with his newfound power, resurrected the five Psycho Rangers. He augmented their strength to the point where a whole team of six Rangers would have to take down at least one Psycho and he added seven more to make it even more harder." 

Wes began making his way over to Danny's attempt to fully analyze the new team of Psycho Rangers. He had cleaned up pretty well, Eric and he. They were both abducted by Toxica and Jindrax in order to augment Master Org's power. They did somewhat partly, but the powers were too weak to greatly increase the power he had in mind, so he had imprisoned them. 

"What we need," Wes said, reading Danny's partial analogy of the new team of Psycho Rangers, "is the whole team back and three more teams of Rangers. The Lightspeed, Lost Galaxy and Astro Rangers, plus Trip, Katie, Lucas and Jen to complete it. The Psychos work best when they're up against Rangers of their own color. Or at least close to similar colors like green to black." 

"I know where Mariner Bay is located," Taylor said, readjusting her wraparound gauze pad over a nasty cut on her forehead, where it had five stitches. "I could go there and get them over here in a couple of hours. They also have a station that has direct radio contact with Miranoi. I'll go." She made her way towards the end of the Animarium, accompanied by Cole. 

"I think I might know where Angel Grove is," Wes said, giving back Danny's notes about the Psycho Rangers back, "I'll go see if I can get Cassie or the other Rangers over here." 

"We need to go in pairs, in case we're ambushed," cut in Danny. "I'll go with Wes. The rest will know we'll be in trouble if the fountain starts to bubble violently." 

"As for me, I'll adjust my Quantum Morpher to notify the other four Rangers. Hopefully, they'll come up in a few hours. They're in the future year 3000, so they'll know when we have a crisis," Eric announced, taking off his morpher. He keyed in a few buttons, then pressed ENTER. Satisfied, he strapped the morpher back on. "They'll steal a ship and go back in time to this year, 2002." 

*** 

Jen went about her busy day, bustling about, occasionally bumping into her fellow Rangers. Her memory hadn't been erased when they went back to the year 3000… for good. She still retained the memories where she, Katie, Trip and Lucas had went back to the year 2001 and were Time Force Rangers to stop the villain Ransik (now it the year 2002) and she held onto them. 

She wouldn't dream of turning in her morpher, but she wasn't sure that the others wouldn't. She kept it on in case she had to morph, but very rarely had she had to do it. She was beginning to think that it was a nuisance, that kept reminding her of her romance with the very handsome Wes. She loved him and so did he, but their destiny lay in very different pasts and they had to separate. 

_I supposed it was for the best,_ she thought, turning around and typing on the computer. She had taken a very ordinary job, being an dentist receptionist. Mostly, the receptionist jobs were taken by robots, but she had found some dentists' offices that still had to do it the old-fashioned way. 

She had quit her old job, because it brought back too much memories and decided to take the dental receptionist job because it was plain, ordinary and simple. She wanted nothing to do with a job that involved like being in an action movie. Basically, her Ranger life _was_ an action movie. 

BEEPBEEP. BEEP. An emergency beep rang on her morpher. Excusing herself, she walked out of the reception booth, into the bathroom and twisted the top part of her morpher around, to reveal a keypad and a small screen underneath. 

The screen read, in glowing green: 

This is a big emergency. We need you back AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Take a ship back to the year 2002 and come back. We need all the help you can get, Jen. It's urgent. We'll explain later. 

-ERIC 

Jen was aghast. Wes and Eric needed her and the others' help back in time. It was certainly another villain. Ransik and Nadira were still secure in their jail cells. 

_Eric must have programmed his morpher to notify the others, also. I suppose I could do this one more time, _Jen said mentally, her resolve hardening. Twisting her morpher back into place, she set off to find the others. 

*** 

Cassie was rummaging through a vast array of pink clothing at the big sale at the Angel Grove market. Ever since arriving back from Miranoi, Kendrix's death had made a huge impact on her life. But that was three years ago, she had grieved and she was back to her own self. 

She still kept her morpher in her own pocket dimension and she only had to use it once in the last three years. Her communicator was still directly linked to the Astro MegaShip and that was somewhere, far in space with the Galaxy Rangers. 

She still had a penchant for pink clothes and had discovered a big sale in the Angel Grove market square, and she wasn't mobbed for autographs (not much) now that everyone in the world knew she was the Pink Astro Ranger who'd saved Earth from certain devastation from Astronema, along with the Silver, Black, Red, Yellow and Blue Astro Rangers. She wasn't the big new thing anymore, so to speak, and that was a relief. 

Suddenly, in front of her appeared a purple glimmer. A woman in a purple dress and with a masked mouth, a circular scepter and about half a dozen of her henchmen materialized. The woman was certainly not Astronema nor Trakeena, so to speak, but a thin Asian woman in a thin purple dress and a thin veil was over her mouth. 

"Who are you?" Cassie asked, taking a battle stance. 

"I am Toxica. Duchess of Orgs and Mistress of Magic. Putrids, get her!" the woman shouted, wielding her scepter at Cassie. Purple energy streaked from the sphere and lanced towards Cassie, but she narrowly dove out of the way. 

"You've asked for it. Let's rocket!" Cassie summoned her morpher and pushed 3-3-5 EJ. Instantaneously, she was morphed into her Pink Astro armor. She began to fight the new Putrids, but they were much more stronger and tougher than Quantrons and Sting-Wingers. 

She launched a full roundhouse on two Putrids and knocked them silly. But soon, more Putrids were coming for her and surrounding her, and soon she was overwhelmed. But then, she heard two new morph cries echo across the now deserted town square. 

"Time for Time Force!" 

"Wild Access!" 

Soon, she saw a Red Ranger with different armor and with an upside-down triangle on his helmet and a Black Ranger with the image of a bison on his helmet and with colored boots, instead of the usual white, jump into the fight and began to take down the Putrids with easy one-two-punch and kick combinations. 

Thwarted of her capture of the Pink Astro Ranger, Toxica and her defeated Putrids disappeared as soon as they came. 

"Thanks!" Cassie panted, coming over to the different Red and Black Rangers, who had saved her from certain capture. "I couldn't have done it without you guys." 

"Yeah," came a faintly Hispanic voice, reminiscent of Carlos, echo from the Black Ranger. "And we need your help. Toxica was trying to keep us from getting to you. We need your help and the others' help." 

"On what?" 

"Master Org recreated the Psycho Rangers and made new Psychos. They're up to twelve Psychos and they're much, much powerful than before," came the voice of the Red Ranger. "That's why we need your help. Do you know where the others are at?" 

*** 

"I think that's Ryan," Taylor said to Cole, quietly pointing to the muscular teenager with a gray and silver shirt and in blue jeans was practicing karate in the sun-filled park in Mariner Bay. 

Getting to Mariner Bay wasn't hard at all. They convinced the guards there that they were Rangers and had morphed once to convince them and now they were looking for at least one of the Lightspeed Rangers. 

Since Taylor had grown up on Mariner Bay, she knew her way around and she had moved after she had attended fighter-pilot school and went with the US Army for one year, to Turtle Lake City. She had met Princess Shayla and was made the Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger. So it was very easy making their way around. 

"That's him," Cole said with certainty, pointing to the Titanium Morpher, which was on one of Ryan's wrists. "the Titanium Ranger." 

Screaming and scuffing were suddenly apparent behind Cole and Taylor. They turned around to see Jindrax and about a dozen of his finest Putrids, generally terrorizing the park and wrecking havoc. 

Quickly, the Red and Yellow Wild Force Rangers ducked behind a tree. 

"They're looking for us. Or the Lightspeed Rangers," Cole said. "We need to morph." 

Taylor nodded. "Right." 

"Wild Access!" 

*** 

Ryan had turned around to see a new villain terrorizing the park. He had been practicing his karate, in order to prepare for further missions of Mission Lightspeed. 

_Seems like a new villain,_ he mentally sighed. Ever since they'd defeated Queen Bansheera and her son, life was pretty easy, punctuated by adrenaline-rushed rescue missions. He turned around to face the new, clownish-looking villain who looked deadly with a set of blades and more revolting-looking henchmen. But he could handle it easily. 

"Who are you?" he asked of the funny-looking villain. 

"I am Jindrax, duke of Orgs and master of blades. Get him!" 

The Putrids ran for Ryan. 

"Okay, you've asked for it. Titanium Power!" Ryan activated his morpher, transforming into the Titanium Ranger. Ryan spun and smoothly tornado-kicked two of the Putrids down. He quickly back flipped and landed hard on three more Putrids, but still more hemmed him in. 

"HI-YAH!" Taylor's voice was eminent as she slashed at the Putrids with her sword and Cole cleared a path, running on all fours, knocking down more Putrids. Taylor leaped up, her eagle wings in place. She flew and swooped downward, cutting a rough path through the Putrids with her sword. 

Ryan looked up. He could see a very different Red and Yellow Ranger, cutting through the massive crowd of Putrids trying to bring him down. The Red Ranger had the image of a lion embedded in his helmet, while the Yellow Ranger's was that of a eagle. Realizing that there were less Putrids than there were before the Yellow and Red Rangers appeared, Ryan fought his way towards the Rangers, reverting to deign blows with his fists, using cartwheels and back flips to hack his way through. 

Finally, all of the Putrids were defeated and Jindrax finally left, after a quick fight with Cole and Ryan. Ryan came up to the two Rangers and his V-shaped eyepiece retracted to reveal his face. 

The Yellow and Red Rangers removed their helmets, revealing a beautiful, tough-looking blonde Caucasian woman with shoulder-length hair and a Caucasian man with black hair halfway in between long and short, with a red bandanna tied around his forehead. 

"Hey," Ryan greeted, extending an arm towards Cole. "Nice to meet you, er…" 

"Cole," the man offered. Ryan turned to Taylor. 

"The name's Taylor," came the woman's gruff reply. "What's your name?" 

"Ryan, Titanium Ranger." 

Taylor nodded, tucking her yellow helmet in the crook of her right arm. "Just wanted to check who you were for what we thought you were. We need your help and your friends' help." 

"What for?" 

"We need your help in defeating some Psycho Rangers…" 

*** 

It took three hours for all of them to assemble the Rangers. It took quite a while for Jen to find the other Rangers and steal a ship. But finally, all of the Rangers were assembled in Mariner Bay. Many hugs and tears were exchanged on the first moments of reuniting, especially Kendrix, Cassie, Wes and Jen. 

The four teams of Rangers were debriefed on the situation, introduced themselves and the Wild Force Rangers introduced themselves after that. 

"We need a place to stay. All of us, so that we'll know where to go," Taylor announced loudly, after the necessary things were discussed. "I mean, the Animarium is good, but it can only hold so much people. And I prefer a soft bed than sleeping in a hammock." 

After some discussion about where to stay at, the Rangers finally agreed on staying on the Astro MegaShip. It had more than enough room and changes were made to suit the Rangers immediately. 

After a quick shower and supper from the Synthetron, the Rangers headed for their respective quarters for a good night's rest. They had to get prepared for the long days that lay ahead in how to defeat the new and improved Psycho Rangers. 

**END OF PART I**


End file.
